


Forever and A Day

by j_gabrielle



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I have many feels ok, Snippet, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Vanessa slots herself into the edges and angles of Ethan with familiar ease. "Hello you. Where did you run off to?"





	

The windows are fogged over with condensation. It's too early in the afternoon for the sky to be this gloomy, but there they are. Soft drizzle patter against the panes and it feels more like autumn come than the middle of spring. 

Vanessa burrows under the knitted throw, curling around Ethan's pillow.

"Am I ever going to get that back?"

She peeks over the the frayed edges, brow quirked. "Never. It's mine now." Ethan chuckles, toeing off his slippers and climbing back into bed. Vanessa slots herself into the edges and angles of Ethan with familiar ease. "Hello you. Where did you run off to?"

"We ran out of milk." Ethan replies, kissing her brow. "And the children were fighting over the remote again."

Vanessa sighs, nuzzling against the base of his throat. "And now?"

Ethan has a warm palm smoothing down the line of her spine. The heat like a brand through the thin layer of her favourite silk nightdress. "Victor came over while you were sleeping. He has engaged them in an experiment of sorts."

The corner of her lips twitch in amusement as she shifts herself closer against him. "Did you-"

"-tell him not to dissect the frogs on the kitchen island? Yes, I did. Gave them a table in sunroom to do with what they will."

Vanessa's lips curl into a smile. "How much time do we have before the real world calls for us?"

Ethan pulls away, tucking an errant hair behind her ear. "We have forever."

"And a day." Vanessa counters with a twinkle in her eyes, arching up for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not gonna lie. I am still working through a million feels when it comes to Penny Dreadful.


End file.
